1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle connector, and more particularly, to an electrical receptacle connector adapted for a Universal Serial Bus interface and capable of reducing electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of computer and peripheral equipment industry, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface has become one of important interfaces for communication and data transmission between a computer and peripheral equipment. A conventional USB electrical receptacle connector usually has an electromagnetic interference issue due to improper shielding between flat signal contacts, so as to impact on performance of high frequency transmission of the conventional USB electrical connector. Accordingly, it results in abnormal performance of electronic devices, such as a wireless mouse, a Bluetooth device, a hard disc drive and so on. Therefore, it has become an important topic to design a new USB electrical receptacle connector with shielding configuration for reducing electromagnetic interference.